Forgive Me
by TheDelicateOne
Summary: "How could you? You were my friend, but you dared touch MY Sasuke. I can't forgive you for that. HE IS MINE AND ONLY MINE! I'll kill anyone who comes between me and my Sasuke." She picked up the bloodied knife and carved the message on her friend's chest. "Now everyone will know that he is mine and no one else's." She said and laughed maniacally.


**A.N.:** **Hey friends, this is my new story. Please read, enjoy and reviw.**

* * *

Rain drops fell heavily on the rooftops of the houses nearby. Police siren blared loudly outside the two storey building. Caution stripes at the entrance of the building indicated that a crime has been commited there. People living nearby were standing near the building with their umbrellas, shielding them from the heavy rain, and those who were scared to go near the house were peeping from their windows, warm, dry and safe inside their houses, murmuring things like 'who could have done such a thing?' or 'poor girl' or 'this is what happens to girls who live alone'.

A new police car arrived near the crime scene. A tall, gray haired man came out of it. He had a mask on that covered half of his face. By looking at his hair colour, people might think that he was an old man. But on seeing his well built body, personality and face, or rather half of his face, they will be forced to reconsider their thought.

"Isn't that Kakashi Hatake?" said one female officer present there.

"Yeah, he is. He just came back to Japan from America. I've heard that he is really hard to handle. He is very rude, very sarcastic at times and very intelligent as well. There has been a rumor around the department that there is not a single case he hasn't solved, that was assigned to him." said another.

"Are you serious?"

"mm hm"

"Seems like he is one hell of a police officer. And that too a hot one. I mean just look at his body, so amazing! But that mask on his face spoils the whole look. But at the same time makes him even hotter and mysterious. How can someone so handsome and intelligent exist in this world." Both the female officers giggled at this.

"True. But why is he even wearing that mask?"

"So that you people don't swoon over my handsome face and mess up all of the evidences left behind by the murderer. So my suggestion is that you stop giggling, swooning and obsessing over me and do your work. You are on duty officers, remember that." Kakashi said sternly.

"Sorry Sir." Both the female officers said at the same time, clearly embarrased.

"That's better. So officer Matsuda, fill me in the details."

"Yes Sir." said officer Matsuda. He was a man in his late 40's. He was nearly a feet and a half shorter than Kakashi.

"The victim is a woman in her early 20's, maybe 22 or 23, her name is Reiko Akiyama. Brown eyes, brown hair, height 5 feet 5 inches. Multiple stab wounds on the mid section. Sir the victim was stabbed 16 time in the abdomen. The killer must have loathed her. The residents of this area heard two gunshots after which they came in to check on the victim, only to find her dead. The killer also left a message."

"Where is it?"

"On the victim sir."

"Show me." said Kakashi, not at all surprised.

"You don't look even a bit fazed by the information Sir."

"Why? Should I be?"

"No Sir. It's jus-"

"Officer this is because I have seen cases worse than this about which you wouldn't even want to know. Now show me where the message is." Kakashi said coolly.

"It's on the victim's chest. Have a look Sir. This way." Matsuda guided the way and Kakashi followed him. The bloodied body of the victim was lying in the living room. On her chest was the message left by the killer.

"'HE IS ONLY MINE!' Hmm. Seems like our killer is a woman. And that too a very aggresive and possesive one. She wanted everyone to know that this 'HE' is only her's and no one else's. She carved this whole message in just one attempt, as if carving it on a piece of wood, that too with so much pressure that the knife even scratched the victim's bones. She must have hated seeing this woman with 'HIM'. Any clues on who this 'HE' might be?" inquired Kakashi.

"Yes Sir we have. There is only one photo of him left in the house, in the victim's purse. Everything else was burned down by the murderer. And I think you know him very well." said Matsuda.

"Show me the picture officer." said Kakashi.

Matsuda brought the sample bag containing the picture and gave it to Kakashi. He took out the picture and examined it. "You can't be serious. Him? I thought he stopped it after he got married. But seems like he was having yet another affair or rather an extra marital affair with our victim here." said Kakash, looking a 'little' bit shocked.

"He already has a reputation for these things. This shouldn't be shocking for you."

"No Matsuda, the fact that Sasuke Uchiha, who is also a police officer as well as the second son of the Commissioner, was having an affair with our victim does not surprise me at all. What surprises me is that he was able to hide it for so long. From what I've heard and known, he broke up with his last girlfriend five months before he got married. So if he started dating her", Kakashi pointing at the dead body and then continued, "right after he broke up, he hid this fact for 15 months, and that's quite a record for him."

Matsuda laughed at this and said, "So this is what surprised you Sir."

"Yes. But as far as I remember, I never asked you to laugh at this officer Matsuda."

"Sorry Sir."

"One other fact that should be our major concern is that none of his previous girlfriends was murdered before. This is something new. Anyways, did you find any clues left by the killer?"

"We found an ID card near the door Sir. Here it is."

Kakashi took the ID from Matsuda and looked at it. "What? Her? She is the killer?"

"Isn't it obvious Sir. I mean she is his wife, she must have found out about his affair somehow, got really possesive over him and killed his girlfriend. It's that simple."

"It is obvious, but you are missing something Matsuda. According to this ID card, Sasuke's wife is a forensic doctor."

"I don't understand Sir."

"You see, Sasuke's sister-in-law Izumi Uchiha, who is a junior as well as a really good friend of mine, was the one who introduced this doctor to the famiy and got Sasuke married to her. She also talked a lot about her infront of me. She once said that this girl was an expert in lab as well as at the crime scene. Izumi even said that she should have been a detective, but that would have been a loss for our forensic department. That is why Izumi would always take her to the crime scene along with her as she could find clues that even Izumi had missed." Kakashi concluded.

"How is that connected to this murder Sir?"

"As dense as always. Tell me Matsuda, if this girl is such an expert in lab as well as at the crime scene, why would she leave such a big clue about her at the crime scene?" Kakashi said while showing the ID.

"Oh!" exclaimed Matsuda.

"Did you find the murder weapon?"

"No Sir, neither the knife nor the gun."

"I see. Our killer must have taken both the murder weapon and the gun along with her. And now that you mention the gun, where was it fired?" asked Kakashi curiously.

"Outside the house Sir. The killer shot a man. The bullet hit him in the back. Seems like the man must have witnessed the murder and tried to run away but was shot. He is in the hospital right now. He is out of danger, but still unconscious."

"Keep checking on him. He might be our only witness. And when he wakes up, go and question him. Until then, make sure he is guarded well. The killer might want to attack him again."

"Yes Sir."

"Was there any sign of struggle at the entrance of the house that can prove that the killer forced her way inside the house?"

"No Sir, absolutely nothing. There's only one broken vase near the body which must have been knocked down by the victim herself, when she fell down near the couch after she was attacked."

"This means Ms. Reiko knew her killer. It must have been a surprise attack. She wouldn't have expected that someone she knew would kill her. The killer must have been quick with her work because she didn't even give her prey a chance to struggle." said Kakashi and looked around the crime scene. He went from the door to the victim's body looked around the house and then returned to the spot where officer Matsuda was standing.

"What are you thinking Sir?"

Kakashi thought for a while and said, "A young woman, who happens to be a police officer's girlfriend, is brutally murdered inside her own house. She knew the killer since there is no sign of forced entry inside the house. The killer is probably a woman as there is a message on the victim's chest saying 'HE IS ONLY MINE!'. There is also a chance of the killer being a man since this guy Sasuke has attracted both women as well as men." said Kakashi and chuckled. "But that's another case. Since whatever evidences we found here indicate that the killer is most probably a woman. And since we found this ID at the scene, we have to consider Sasuke's wife as the killer. Ms. Reiko must have known her since there is no sign of struggle at the door. But that is really strange."

"How is that strange Sir?"

"You see, every girl that Sasuke has ever dated had a bad habit of boasting about their relationship. I think it is some kind of a disease they get after they start dating him. They have even mistreated any other girl they saw with him. But this girl was different. She hid the fact that she was dating Sasuke for 15 months. She was even familiar with his wife, they must have been on good terms. That's why Ms. Reiko allowed her inside her house."

"Maybe she was Ms. Reiko's friend. She must have found out about their affair and felt betrayed. She must have become obsessed with Sasuke like his previous girlfriends and that is why she wanted to get rid of her friend, and hence, formulated a plan to kill Ms. Reiko. She knew Ms. Reiko would let her enter the house , without any doubt, making it even easier for her to kill her friend. She must have been very very mad at Ms. Reiko for cheating her. That is why she got so aggresive and stabbed her 16 times and even left a message on her chest. She must have been unable to process her thoughts after killing her friend and that is why she did a big mistake when she was running away. That is, she dropped her ID card at the door. Our witness must have seen her killing Ms. Reiko and tried to alert everyone. But she must have seen him witnessing the crime and tried to kill him as well. Luckily, he was sent to the hospital at the right time and is out of danger now." said Matsuda, letting out his thoughts infront of his senior.

"That is a possibility Officer Matsuda. It may just be something that we have phrased after analyzing the crime scene and the evidences left behind by the killer, but it is the only theory that we have. A cop's girlfriend is killed and his wife is the prime suspect. Nothing new. But I have a feeling that this case is going to get really interesting in the future. That is because the cop here is Sasuke Uchiha and Ms. Reiko is his only girlfriend that has been murdered. She is also his only girlfriend whom he has dated for such a long time. And most importantly, Sasuke didn't date any other woman except her, after he got married. He must have been serious about her. These are more than enough reasons that must have irked Sasuke's wife to kill his girlfriend. I guess we should pay the Uchihas a visit once, to check whether our theory is correct or not."

"When do we do so Sir?"

"I'll visit their residence tomorrow. Meanwhile, try and get some information from the neighbours. Collect finger prints around the house and send them as well as the body to the forensic lab. Check the house again for more clues. Contact Ms. Reiko's family and gather information from them as well. Check the call details of Sasuke, his wife and our victim. By now the killer must have found out about the clue she left behind. She might try to leave the city. Check every train station and airport and ask about her. We can't let her escape." Kakashi instructed.

"Alright Sir." Matsuda saluted Kakashi and left.

After Matsuda had left, Kakashi went near the victim's body and looked at it. He then looked at the ID card in his hand, that was found at the crime scene, and stared at it. "I've always wanted to meet you after hearing Izumi's praises about you. Looks like I got my chance. Even if in different circumstances, I can finally meet you, Mrs. Sakura Uchiha."

* * *

 **T.B.C.**


End file.
